pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrimsonGaze14/CG14Project: References
Hello everyone ! ^_^ This blog is addressed to the admins of this wiki, but fellow normal contributors can also read and leave comments ^_^ I've been reading this wiki even before I decided to be a contributor. So, I noticed that majority of the pages here are well-informed and this wiki contains almost everything one needs to know about the Pandora Hearts series. However, I also noticed that none (or very few, just in case) of the articles here have referenced information. Now, I don't mean to say that just because it's not referenced it already means that the information we have is not credible. But no matter how much we try to keep or information credible, there are still times that we don't notice some anonymous fans editing articles and adding some biased or wrong information. And so an idea came to my mind: instead of randomly editing random articles and making a lot of mistakes and mess, why don't I just start a project and concentrate on that? Right, that project is to add references to article information. Advantages: *Referencing article information will clean up articles and help remove biased information. *Having sourced information will give the wiki good reputation. *Sourced information will assure the fans that our articles our unbiased and 100% credible. *It wouldn't hurt to have our information sourced, would it? Disadvantage: *Referencing article information takes too much time and the project itself may take a few weeks or months to finish. *It is a difficult task since I have to be extremely sure when about the information I have when sourcing article information. Aside from the advantages we will get from this project, I also want to do this a project as a test for myself. Now I would like to make a proposal to the admins here: if I become successful in this project, then please consider making me an admin. I am not forcing you, nor will I discontinue this project even if you reject the proposal. I will also not require to make a decision right now since I haven't begin the project yet, you may take your time. That's why as much as possible I would like to make this project with little to no help from others, even though it may take time, in order to show that I can contribute regularly and that I'm really dedicated to the series. It will also serve as a training and habbit for me XD I hope that you wouldn't think that trying to become admin is my main purpose, because my real main purpose is to improve this wiki since I believe that this is the most visited database website for Pandora Hearts. And what motivates me is my love for the series, not my wish to become admin. In other words, no malice intended. So, Do you admins agree that I start this project? Approving this project does not automatically mean you agree to my proposal, that is another matter you may still think about depending on my performance. Please tell me your opinion on this. ^_^ Notes about my schedule: *I live in Asia and I'm still a student, so that means I have different time from you and won't be able to edit very much on weekdays, however if there are no homeworks I can accomplish 1-3 articles. If busy, maybe only a half article. On weekends, I can accomplish as many as I can (as long as no one keeps peeking from behind XD) CrimsonGaze14 | Message | | '' 15:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts